Por él
by Nakuru Tsukishiro
Summary: Un día más después de la partida de Kotetsu. Kotetsu/Yuri.


**Por él**

**Disclaimer:** Tiger & Bunny y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

**Advertencias:** Muerte de personaje, m/m insinuado.

* * *

Kotetsu siempre se levanta temprano.

Es algo sorprendente, tratándose de alguien que puede llegar a ser tan perezoso cuando tiene frente a él un trabajo que no implica participar en una farsa frente a las cámaras, pero incluso después de las noches luego de un rescate o cuando decide tomar junto a Lopez, Kotetsu se despierta antes que Yuri.

Cuando Yuri se levanta de manera automática faltando quince minutos para las siete, la hora que tiene programada en su despertador, siempre se encuentra solo en la cama y solamente es cuando se dirige a la cocina, en busca de un té fuerte y dulce que lo saque por completo de su adormecimiento, que lo escucha, golpeando ocasionalmente platos y sartenes por su falta de cuidado y a veces tarareando alguna canción.

A Yuri no deja de sorprenderlo verlo todavía allí y muchas veces no puede evitar acercarse y tocarlo, queriendo confirmar que es real.

Escuchar a Kotetsu reír en esos momentos, mientras él oculta su inseguridad tras la excusa del sueño y se recuesta contra Kotetsu ocultando su rostro en uno de sus hombros, no deja de maravillarlo.

—Yuri, ya es de mañana —es lo que dice Kotetsu usualmente, de buen humor mientras continúa preparando el desayuno, y Yuri pasa sus brazos por su cintura, abrazándolo y deseando no dejarlo ir.

Esa ha sido la rutina por meses y es por eso que Yuri puede abrir los ojos aunque se siente cansado, ver la cama vacía y apagar el despertador sin pensar en nada, tranquilo ante la seguridad de que pronto lo verá.

En solo después, cuando nota el silencio en el apartamento de Kotetsu, que comienza a sentirse incapaz de respirar.

Kotetsu no está ahí, la cocina está tan vacía como gran parte del apartamento, en el que solo hay algunos pocos muebles y un portarretratos bocabajo en una repisa. Todo está _mal._

Y por supuesto que lo está.

Kotetsu fue cremado, su hija, su madre y su hermano se llevaron la mayoría de sus pertenencias y Yuri está solo, en ese apartamento que no le pertenece, esperando volver a vivir algo que perdió por siempre.

—Tú lo mataste, Yuri —dice su padre, ese maldito espectro que parece reflejar la justicia que Mr. Legend representó en su mejor época y que no deja de perseguirlo—. ¿Todavía piensas que no estás equivocado?

Tomar el portarretratos y lanzarlo contra su padre para que desaparezca es la única forma en la que Yuri puede reaccionar, consciente de que es cierto aunque ni sus manos ni sus llamas fueron lo que acabaron con Wild Tiger.

El vidrio del objeto ya está roto, por lo que el nuevo golpe que recibe al golpear contra la pared no hace ninguna diferencia, y la foto de él y Kotetsu —la única que aceptó que se tomaran— cada vez está en peores condiciones, tal como él.

* * *

Pero el mundo sigue, aunque no debería.

Yuri sale con uno de sus trajes de paño perfectamente planchado, suficiente maquillaje para disimular los estragos de otra noche en la que permaneció despierto hasta que el agotamiento lo noqueó y una sonrisa practicada para todos con los que se cruza al llegar a su oficina.

Ellos ya no hablan de Wild Tiger ahora que las varias ceremonias en su honor acabaron y Yuri considera, no por primera vez, en prenderle fuego al lugar y detener al menos el mundo judicial de Sternbild.

Muchos de los que trabajan allí no son inocentes; aceptan sobornos, miran hacia otro lado cuando les conviene y ofrecen tratos y son tan permisivos que muchos criminales no reciben ni la mitad del castigo que merecen, pero ellos nunca han sido el blanco de Lunatic y va en contra de sus creencias cambiar eso. Y Kotetsu tampoco lo aprobaría.

Al menos la ciudad no lo ha olvidado y grandes vallas, como la que Yuri puede ver desde su oficina, siguen mostrando la imagen de Wild Tiger, homenajeándolo como el héroe que fue hasta el último día.

Yuri mantiene las persianas abiertas, contrario a lo que solía hacer, incapaz de dejar de observarlo durante el tiempo que pasa en su oficina, antes de dirigirse a los juzgados.

Cuando regresa, al medio día, descubre que remplazarán la valla.

Le toma media hora y una docena de llamadas lograr que reprogramen lo que para la industria tras Hero TV no es más que una redecoración, y luego se obliga a concentrarse en su trabajo, cosa que logra hasta que alguien golpea un par de veces la puerta de su oficina.

De reflejo, Yuri observa el reloj de pared y al ver la hora, frunce el ceño.

Ya son más de las tres.

* * *

—¡Yuri, vamos ya a almorzar!

Yuri sabe que no debe sentirse sorprendido, mas no puede evitar permanecer inmóvil por un segundo, observando al intruso y haciendo todo el uso de su paciencia para no echarlo de su oficina.

—Kotetsu... estoy trabajando.

—Me estoy muriendo de hambre —se queja Kotetsu una vez cierra la puerta y se deja caer en uno de los asientos frente a Yuri.

Ya pasó la que Kotetsu considera "hora de almuerzo" y hoy no ha habido ningún incidente que requiera la presencia de los héroes, por lo que las palabras de Kotetsu ni siquiera tienen sentido y lo inquietan.

—Pensaba que hoy almorzarías con Brooks —comenta Yuri, volviendo a fijar su mirada en la pantalla del computador, no queriendo que sea obvio que Kotetsu ya tiene toda su atención.

—Yo también —responde Kotetsu—, pero Bunny sigue ocupado con Saitou trabajando en yo no sé qué.

Eso lo explica.

—Deberías aprender de él —dice Yuri en lugar de pronunciar lo que pasó por su mente.

—Nah, no sirvo para esas cosas técnicas —replica Kotetsu sin una sola pizca de vergüenza, como si no hubiera entendido lo que Yuri había querido decir o lo estuviese ignorando como todo un experto—. Pero la próxima vez lo obligaré a ir conmigo —continúa— y le llevaré algo más tarde. Estoy seguro que se le olvidará comer aunque dijo que lo haría más tarde. Y seguro a Saitou también se le olvidará.

—Entonces hazlo en vez de interrumpirme —pronuncia Yuri con firmeza.

El ruido de la silla al ser arrastrada por el suelo hace que Yuri vuelva a dirigir su mirada a Kotetsu, quien se acaba de levantar y ahora está inclinando sobre el escritorio.

—¿Estás celoso? —pregunta con una sonrisa pícara.

Yuri contiene un suspiro y responde en un parpadeo.  
—No.

—Ah —suspira Kotetsu de manera exagerada— y yo que esperaba que estuvieras celoso y...

—Kotetsu —interviene Yuri una vez más, usando un tono seco. El problema no es Brooks ni la costumbre de Kotetsu de preocuparse tanto por otros, sino el hecho de que Kotetsu está interrumpiendo su trabajo.

—Sí, sí, estás ocupado —dice Kotetsu, dándole la vuelta al escritorio para llegar a él—, pero puedes tomarte media hora.

—Preferiría terminar... —replica sin mucha fuerza, sabiendo que no podrá lograr que Kotetsu desista.

—¡Y tú eres igual! —exclama Kotetsu, agarrándolo de un brazo para obligarlo a pararse—. Estoy rodeado de trabajómanos.

* * *

Por supuesto, esta vez la puerta no es abierta luego de la mínima advertencia de un par de golpes y nunca más ocurrirá algo así.

—Pase —dice Yuri de manera automática, obligándose a no recordar más.

Aunque sabe muy bien que Kotetsu no volverá a entrar por esa puerta, ver pasar a Price hace que su cicatriz comience a palpitar con fuerza.

—Estos son los archivos del caso Smith —dice ella mientras deja los documentos en el escritorio y él asiente, sin realmente escucharla.

Yuri alza una mano para presionarla contra su entrecejo y cierra los ojos por un momento, deseando que el mundo se detenga como debería haber hecho desde el momento en que Kotetsu partió de éste.

—¿Señor Petrov, está bien?

La pregunta lo trae de regreso a la realidad y Yuri abre sus ojos, entrecerrándolos por el dolor y la molestia.

—Sí.

Price no parece convencida, pero sale de la oficina en cuestión de segundos.

* * *

Al final de la noche, después de una reunión con el alcalde y los patrocinadores de los héroes, Yuri se dirige a casa.

Es fácil actuar según lo que tiene que hacer sin detenerse a pensar, por lo que Yuri logra ignorar el silencio y la oscuridad que lo recibe por suficiente tiempo para tomar una ducha, alistar una muda de ropa y dejar cerca del recibidor los varios trajes que necesita llevar a la lavandería.

Es después, una vez termina, que comienza a extrañar escuchar a su madre llamándolo a gritos.

Ella no está ahí, no lo ha estado desde que Kotetsu la conoció e insistió que la ayudaría no pasar el día sola.

Los días demostraron que Kotetsu, aunque carente de bases, no se había equivocado y ahora ella parece contenta incluso cuando él va a visitarla los fines de semana, probando que aceptar el riesgo que podría traerle lo que ella podría decirle a alguien fue una decisión acertada, aun si la había tomado para impedir que Kotetsu indagase más y más sobre su vida.

Ese mismo secretismo —el no confiar de manera total en Kotetsu aun después de que el héroe entró en su vida, el tampoco dejar de ser Lunatic— es la razón por la que ahora está completamente solo y ya no hay nadie en ningún lugar que espere por él.

Yuri siente tras él la mirada reprobatoria de su padre, mas no gira para confirmar si se trata de su imaginación y sale de casa antes de que el espectro le hable.

* * *

Volver al apartamento de Kotetsu —ahora de los Kaburagi, oficialmente, aun cuando ellos no han querido hacer nada con el— no tiene sentido, pero Yuri así lo hace después de un par de paradas.

Considera, por más minutos que el día anterior, sacar el traje oculto en el fondo de su maletín, mas al final lo descarta y deja sus pertenencias de lado.

Sabe que el mundo necesita a Lunatic, que merece arder ahora que lo único bueno en el desapareció, pero por un día más —porque _Kotetsu_ así lo habría querido si hubiese llegado a conocer su mayor secreto— estará allí como Yuri y quizás mañana...

¿Mañana? Yuri no puede pensar en nada y termina recostado en la cama, mirando a la nada y esperando el fin.


End file.
